


The Beginning of The Rest of Our Lives

by Elle0555, Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert takes Aaron on their first date as a official couple with a few surprises along the way. The biggest surprise of them all is one Aaron was not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written by me (Bakaatje) and Ellie (missme033). We came up with the idea of this story together so we decided to write something together for the first time! We hope you enjoy it!

He was really, freaking nervous. It was stupid, he knew that, but he couldn’t make the feeling go away. For the millionth time that day he told himself that it was just Robert, that he had nothing to worry about, everything would be just fine. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, the butterflies in his stomach just wouldn’t disappear.

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror and felt tempted to change clothes once again. What kind of clothes did you wear on a first date? He was wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt, but he wasn’t sure if maybe he shouldn’t be wearing something fancier.

He took one final glance before deciding against it. Robert would be wondering where he was at this rate, he’d already received a text.

Aaron still couldn’t quite believe they’d finally got to this place. He wondered what Robert had in store for their very first date as an official couple. Only time would tell.

He styled his hair into place and took a long, deep breath before heading out the door and to a waiting Robert.

Robert’s car was already standing in front of the Woolpack when Aaron stepped outside and he held still in surprise because he hadn’t expected for Robert to pick him up. They had agreed with Aaron going to Robert’s.

Aaron’s face light up in delight and his lips curved into a small smile. He made his way to the car and opened the passenger’s door to get inside.

“This isn’t what we agreed,” Aaron said as he climbed inside the car and sat down. He closed the door and turned his head to face Robert.

All air left his lungs as he took in Robert’s appearance. Even after all this time only the sight of Robert still made his heartbeat pick up and his mouth go dry. He couldn’t stop himself from moving his eyes up and down Robert’s body. He looked stunning.

“This is our first date,” Robert said, clearly pleased with himself. “I’m supposed to pick you up.”

Aaron smiled at Robert before moving to buckle his seat belt. He could feel the nerves radiating from Robert’s body and he was glad that he wasn’t the only one to feel anxious at the night to come.

“Where are you taking me Robert?” Aaron muttered, once again returning his glance to Robert.

“It’s a surprise,” was all Robert could say, before starting the engine and speeding out of the village.

Heading through the back roads they settled into a comfortable silence. With Robert placing his hand on Aaron’s knee as he continued to drive to the surprise location.

At first Aaron was just confused about where they were going. He’d thought that Robert would take him to a restaurant or something, but it became clear to him quickly enough that they weren’t driving towards the city.

Aaron kept asking Robert about it, but Robert refused to answer and simply smiled in a pleased manner that made Aaron want to hit him.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me,” Aaron sulked while he wrapped his arms across his body.

Robert huffed out a laugh, Aaron’s tone didn’t seem to bother him at all. “Stop being impatient. We’re almost there. I’m surprised that you haven’t realized where we’re going yet anyway.”

Aaron glared at Robert before he took the time to truly look outside the window. When he glanced at the familiar road it finally dawned on him where they were going.

“No,” Aaron shrieked in surprise as he leaned forward when the barn came in sight. “You’re taking me here on our first date?” He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

Aaron looked over at Robert as Robert parked the car before he finally met Aaron’s gaze.

“You like it?” Robert asked. Aaron was surprised to note that Robert sounded slightly insecure.

Aaron just stayed silent for a few moments, shocked that Robert could be such a romantic at heart.

Robert got out of the parked car and walked around to the passenger’s side to open Aaron’s door before holding his hand out to wait for Aaron to clasp it.

“Well, what do you think?” Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand as they slowly walked towards the derelict barn.

“I don’t know what to say Robert.” Aaron stood still while taking in the complete sentiment of everything Robert had planned. This place meant so much to them. They had spent some of their best moments right here.

“Are you already at a loss for words, Aaron? You’ve not seen inside yet.”

Robert pulled Aaron towards him, peering into his ocean blue eyes as he leaned in slowly before planting a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Aaron smiled into the kiss. When he pulled back from Robert, he whispered: “Show me then.”

Robert pulled away and grasped Aaron’s hands to intertwine their fingers. A warmth spread through Aaron’s hand and all the way up his arm at the contact. It was still strange for him to be touched and kissed in public, but it was getting easier and lately he’d even started to enjoy it. Robert was patient with him in a way he hadn’t expected and his patience, had given Aaron the will and determination to grow more comfortable with public touches.

Robert pulled him towards the barn and opened the door. He held it open for Aaron and after a quick glance at Robert’s excited expression, Aaron stepped inside.

What he saw took his breath away.

Aaron felt tears prick his eyes at the sight before him. Robert had outdone himself. The barn was completely transformed into the most romantic setting he’d ever seen.

Aaron looked at Robert who was smiling contently at his reaction. “You like it Aaron?” Robert asked rather nervously.

Aaron didn’t answer immediately. He took the time to take in his surroundings, looking in every corner of the decorated barn.

The room was lit with candles which were carefully placed around, far enough from the hay bales to not create a fire hazard.

There were cushions scattered across the floor with a blanket neatly laid out in the middle of the barn.

Aaron had never seen something look so beautiful and knowing it was all for his benefit only made him love Robert even more. Aaron’s heart burst with pride at the total transformation of Robert. He was proud to be one of the only people who got to see how amazing he really was.

Robert looked at him with a clear question in his eyes, traces of his insecurity still there. Aaron finally released Robert from his tension when his face broke open in a blinding grin and he all but threw himself at Robert.

Robert barely managed to capture Aaron in his arms and had to stop them from toppling over.

Aaron laughed in delight and looked up at Robert’s beautiful face. Robert glanced down at him with eyes filled with emotion and love. Robert lifted his right hand and caressed Aaron’s cheek softly. “I take it you like it then,” he muttered.

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly. “It will do,” he said slowly, suppressing his smile.

At Robert’s raised eyebrows Aaron couldn’t stop himself from smirking brightly. “Just kidding, I love it.” his voice turned softer as he added: “You didn’t have to do any of this.” Aaron made a gesture with his hand at the room around them.

Robert leaned his forehead against Aaron’s and breathed in deeply. “I wanted to,” he said. Aaron could hear the smile in his voice. “This is only the beginning. You deserve so much more.”

Robert moved forward as he pulled Aaron into a kiss. His lips soft and warm at first, but the passion was increasing at a rapid rate and soon Aaron just wanted to rip Robert’s clothes off.

He’d never felt such love for someone in his whole life.

Robert sensed the tension rising between them as he removed his grip from Aaron and pulled away from the kiss.

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” Robert said as he turned around, taking a seat on the floor. Pulling Aaron down with him.

“I can’t believe you planned all this for me Robert,” Aaron replied, finding a comfortable position to relax in.

“You’re worth it Aaron.” Robert looked at him with pure lust. He winked at him seductively before he pulled out a picnic basket which was hidden out of sight.

The surprises kept coming, Aaron thought. It was only the beginning of the date, but it was already shaping up to be the best night of his life.

Robert got something out of the picnic basket and handed him two glasses before pulling out the champagne.

“Seriously?” Aaron murmured, arching an eyebrow at the sight of the bottle.

Robert uncorked the bottle and filled both of the glasses with champagne. He smiled at Aaron. “I know you like your beer, but since this is a special occasion I thought we should drink something special as well.”

Robert placed the bottle somewhere behind him and raised his glass in a toast. “To us and our future life together.”

Aaron clinked his glass against Robert’s and said: “Cheers to that.”

For a moment he let his thoughts wander to that future. It was strange to think that they were finally, truly together. After everything they had been through, all the bad stuff when their affair had still been a secret and after when the affair had been revealed. They had had their difficulties and things had been messy, but everything was completely different now. Robert no longer had secrets from him and Aaron had found a way to deal with his anger. Finally, they were truly happy together.

Lately Aaron had even been thinking about asking Robert to move in with him. Most nights he spends with Robert anyway and it would be nice to not live under the same roof as his mother any longer.

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Robert clear his throat and he moved his gaze back to Robert’s face.

Aaron sipped on his champagne, all the while looking at Robert and wondering how he’d ever lived without him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Robert was the first to break the silence as he smiled into his champagne glass before directing his next words at Aaron.

“Are you hungry?” Robert couldn’t keep the smile from his face and it didn’t go unnoticed by Aaron.

“Not hungry for food Robert.” Aaron placed his glass down on the floor and shuffled towards Robert so their faces were now inches apart.

Robert’s smile only grew wider as Aaron approached him and removed the glass from his hand, placing it around Aaron’s neck.

Robert’s jaw was clenching, a playful grin etching across his features.

Aaron let out a small grunt of appreciation knowing Robert wasn’t all that hungry for food either.

They moved forward at the same time and their mouths met half way. Robert’s other hand found its way to Aaron’s face and he pulled Aaron against him with a groan. Aaron slid his tongue against Robert’s lower lip and Robert gave him the access he craved. He licked his way into Robert’s mouth, tasting the champagne on his tongue and he moaned softly. Aaron’s hands found their way underneath Robert’s jacket and he pushed it off his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles in Robert’s shoulders and arms as he pushed it down.

Robert’s hands found their way back to Aaron’s face and for a short moment he pulled away from their passionate kisses to look into Aaron’s blue eyes. “I love you,” he said tenderly. “It took us a while to get where we are now, but I really do love you.”

Aaron glanced up from where he’d been unbuttoning Robert’s shirt and smiled. “I know,” he muttered as he placed a soft, lingering kiss on Robert’s lips. “Love you too.”

Robert smiled gently before returning the kiss. Aaron was now tugging at Robert’s hair, causing a groan to be released from the older man’s mouth. He pushed Robert back against a hay bale and continued his assault on Roberts lips, only pulling apart so they could catch their breaths. Aaron found himself staring into Robert’s eyes and losing himself in his beauty.

When Robert slid his hands down Aaron’s sides, he was jolted out of his stare. He couldn’t believe how right it felt to be with Robert. For Aaron it felt like home. He finally felt needed, that everything would be better with Robert, He’d finally found the missing puzzle piece. He knew by simply one look at the man lying beneath him that he would grow old with him, share his life with him, be there through thick and thin. Because that’s what soul mates were. Someone to share your life with.

Robert flipped Aaron over, hovering above his body before placing a gentle kiss on Aaron’s nose. He pulled back slightly and Aaron bit his lip in anticipation. He crashed his lips to Aaron’s once again and whispered words that made Aaron push against Robert in desperation.

Robert caressed Aaron’s chest with his hand and moved his fingers all the way down over Aaron’s torso till he’d reached the edge of his shirt. “You’re perfect like this,” Robert whispered, his voice hoarse and low. He pulled the shirt up slightly and Aaron pushed himself onto his elbows to get rid of his shirt.

Their lips met in another kiss. This one was desperate and rough because of the heat and lust coursing through their bodies. Robert pushed his way into Aaron’s mouth as he pushed Aaron down into the ground with his strong hands.

They got rid of their trousers, shoes and socks and Robert opened the basket to pick up the lube and a condom. He poured a big amount of lube onto his fingers and carefully prepared Aaron while Aaron groaned and moaned beneath him in pure want.

When Robert pushed inside Aaron’s tight heat, it felt like coming home. Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert’s waist and together they quickly picked up a steady rhythm.

Moans were now echoing around the barn. Both of them totally in sync with each other. Robert sped up as he felt his release near. He took Aaron in his hand as he began to feel the heat rising from the pit of his stomach.

Aaron was writhing under him in pure ecstasy as he tilted his head back, feeling the satisfaction from Robert’s handy work. Robert moved his arms as Aaron unwrapped his legs. Hands roaming freely over Robert’s body as Robert shuffled towards Aaron now lying on top of the younger man. Slowing his pace down to try and savor every moment and mental image. “Please Robert.” Aaron got out in a breathy groan. Which seemed to work as he felt Robert pull out completely and then thrust straight back in, causing Aaron to jerk his hips.

As Aaron scraped his nails down Robert’s back, the older man stilled. Before one final thrust sent him over the edge. Shouting out Aaron’s name repeatedly as he climaxed. Quickening his pace, Robert watched the amazing sight of Aaron unravelling beneath him.

Ten minutes later and Aaron was lying on Robert’s chest, listening to his heart rate as it returned to normal. Robert’s arm slung protectively around Aaron’s shoulder rubbing patterns across his skin. Lying in a comfortable silence the only sounds to be heard was the wind rattling around the barn and shallow breathing coming from each of them.

“You know…” Robert muttered softly, caressing Aaron’s back in an absent minded way.

“What?” Aaron asked, lifting his head when Robert didn’t answer immediately.

Robert’s eyes flickered to Aaron’s face before he moved them back to the ceiling. “I never guessed we would end up here. You and me, together.”

“You mean after Lawrence tried to kill us?” Aaron joked as he lay his head back down on Robert’s chest. It wasn’t really a joke, but everything that had happened after the affair had been revealed, was in the past and they had made it through together. That was all that mattered

Aaron could feel Robert’s chest rumble beneath his head in laughter. “That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad that we made it through that too.”

“Then what do you mean?” Aaron whispered softly. He ran his fingers down Robert’s side and felt a shiver go through Robert’s body.

“I mean…” Robert exhaled softly, “I never thought that you and I would really happen. When I met you, I remember thinking that there was something fascinating about you from the very beginning. I wanted you so badly, even before you told me you were gay.” As Aaron lifted his head, he could see the smile on Robert’s face. “I thought that that desire would fade as soon as I had you, but it never did.” Robert met Aaron’s gaze and lifted his hand to caress Aaron’s face, Aaron leant his head into the touch. “It only grew stronger the more time I spent with you. It still grows stronger every day.”

Aaron placed a soft kiss against Robert’s hand.

Robert smiled at the touch before slowly sitting up and reaching for the picnic basket.

Aaron caught on to what he was doing and propped himself against a hay bale with the blanket resting on his legs. He could hear Robert rummaging through the basket and sighing to himself. “Robert, what are you looking for?” Aaron asked, as Robert turned and caught his gaze.

“That would be telling Aaron,” Robert muttered smugly. Before returning his attention to the task at hand. Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert’s back. He knew Robert was hiding something. What more could Robert possibly have up his sleeve to make this night anymore perfect than it already was?

When Robert finally found what he was looking for, he went to sit back down, Aaron pulling the blanket across Robert to prevent him from some of the coldness in the barn. Robert now had a huge grin plastered across his face. Not one of arrogance or playfulness. But one of pure love and devotion.

“Why are you smiling like that? It’s weird Robert.” Aaron turned his head slightly to get a better angle of Robert’s face.

Before Robert had the chance to speak Aaron saw what Robert was holding onto. What took him so long to find in the picnic basket.

It wasn’t what Aaron was expecting in the slightest. But then with Robert nothing was ever too far fetched.

Robert beamed with confidence at Aaron. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“You didn’t,” Aaron whispered with wide eyes as he stared at Robert’s hands and what they were holding. “You…” Aaron was actually lost for words, the amount of emotions coursing through his head and his heart taking away his speech. “Robert…” Aaron whispered as Robert held up his hand so Aaron could take the gift.

Aaron wasn’t looking at Robert’s face, but he knew the smile curving the man’s lips was blinding.

Aaron reached out his hand and took the key out of Robert’s palm. The key was cold in Aaron’s hands, and it made him shiver. With the fingers of his right hand, he traced the shape of the key before he looked up at Robert with tears in his eyes. “You bought us a house,” Aaron whispered. He clenched his hand around the key, the cold metal pressing painfully against the skin of his palm as a smile broke across his face.

“You bought us a house,” Aaron repeated, still unable to believe it. They had been talking about it for the past month or so, but he’d never thought Robert would do something like this. That he would actually buy them a house where they could live together.

“I don’t know what to say,” Aaron finally said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Say you’ll move in with me,” Robert said in a soft voice. His eyes were a mixture of doubt and hope.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Aaron said as his surprise turned into excitement. Lurching forward and enveloping Robert in a hug, causing the older man to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Aaron tightened his arms around Robert’s neck and whispered into his ear. “I can’t believe you did this for us.”

Robert smiled as Aaron leant back to face him, hands still firmly clasped around Robert’s neck. “You’re happy then Aaron?” Robert’s hands found their rightful place on Aaron’s waist as he looked into his eyes.

“Course I’m happy. Why wouldn’t I be?” Aaron asked in honest confusion, removing his hold from Robert and twisting the key that was still gripped in his right hand.

“I was just nervous I guess,” Robert said all the while clenching his jaw, “We’ve been through so much Aaron. I just want you to be completely sure about this.”

Aaron heard Robert’s words and he fully understood where he was coming from. This was a massive step in their relationship, but it was one he knew he was ready to take with Robert. He’d never be more sure about anything in his whole life. He wanted to wake up every morning with Robert, and for his face to be the one that greeted him when he opened his eyes. He wanted to build a life with the man standing in front of him.

Aaron reached out his right hand and softly placed his hand against the side of Robert’s cheek. He turned Robert’s face down towards his till Robert had no choice but to look him in the eye. “I’m a hundred percent sure, Robert. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Till we’re old and grey and you have to shout every word you say to me because I’m deaf and I’ve to push you around in a wheelchair when we go outside because you can’t stand for too long.”

Aaron smirked as the words he spoke created an image in his head of Robert with white hair and laugh wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. He saw a twinkling in Robert’s eyes and knew Robert was thinking about it too. “You and me, it’s real Robert and there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Whatever happens”

Robert grinned. “You know we’ll probably fight all the time,” he said, his voice filled with amusement.

Aaron shrugged as he answered Robert’s grin with one of his own. “I know, but the more we fight, the more we can have fantastic make-up sex.”

Robert shook his head, laughing and rolling his eyes at the same time.

Aaron closed the final distance between them and pressed his lips against Robert’s smiling mouth, kissing him softly, tenderly, trying to show all the emotions he’d no idea how to put into words. He was overwhelmed with love for the man he was holding in his arms, who was meeting his kisses with the same heat and love.

Aaron was filled with a complete sense of happiness as he realized that today was only the beginning of the rest of their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the long wait, but we finally finished this story! We hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot! <33

Robert couldn’t keep his eyes off of Aaron. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the barn, his hands resting on his lap, his eyes sparkling.

Aaron had said yes to moving in with him. Robert had been more nervous than he was willing to admit. He’d been scared that Aaron would think it was too soon or that maybe he wouldn’t like the fact that Robert had already bought them a house.

But the way his eyes had light up the moment Robert had handed Aaron the keys was something he would never forget. First his face had been filled with just shock, but then Aaron’s expression had changed. Aaron had looked at him like he’d given him the world, so much love and happiness lying in the blue depth of his eyes.

Aaron trailed his fingers over the back of Robert’s hand and Robert glanced up. “Shouldn’t you be showing me something?” Aaron asked, his expression filled with barely contained curiosity and excitment.

“What?” Robert asked, for a minute completely confused to what Aaron was referring to.

“The house you bought, you idiot,” Aaron said, shaking his head in amusement. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Robert’s eyes widened in realization. Looking back to Aaron, who still had a grin on his face. “You want to see it right now?” Robert asked as he released his grip on the younger man.

Aaron shuffled even closer to Robert so their faces were millimeters apart before whispering into Robert’s mouth.

“Of course I do. I’d move in right now if we could.”

Robert closed the distance and leaned in, running his hand up one side of Aaron’s face before letting it rest against Aaron’s cheek. A content sigh escaped his boyfriend’s lips.

Robert still couldn’t keep the smile from his face. It mirrored Aaron’s perfectly. It felt so right he couldn’t for the life of him work out why he hadn’t asked Aaron to move in with him earlier.

Aaron rose to his feet and pulled Robert up gently. They brushed down their clothes before Robert secured his hands around Aaron’s waist, swaying slightly from side to side. He beamed at Aaron, who now had his own hands around Robert’s neck. They stood on the spot, just staring into each other’s eyes quietly before Robert broke the silence gaining a smirk from Aaron. “What are we waiting for then? Let’s go.”

“Alright,” Aaron said as he turned around and made his way over the door. “But I’m driving.”

Robert raised his eyebrows at Aaron when the younger man glanced over his shoulder to look at Robert. “You’re not driving my car.”

“I don’t think you can stop me,” Aaron said with a smirk before he held up his hand, Robert’s car keys dangling from his fingers.

Unconsciously Robert moved his right hand to pocket of his trousers to find them empty. He looked at Aaron in disbelieve. “How?”

Aaron’s smirk was smug. “I just took them out of your pants when you weren’t paying attention. It’s easy really.”

Robert narrowed his eyes at Aaron. “Give them back.”

Aaron shook his head while he slowly made his way out of the barn, not letting Robert out of his sight. “I don’t think so. I’m gonna drive that car, whether you want me to or not.”

Robert followed Aaron until they got to the car. He wanted to tackle Aaron to the ground and retrieve his car keys from him.

Nobody had ever driven his car before, it was his pride and joy. Knowing Aaron though he wasn’t going to let it go until Robert would finally let him drive the damn thing.

“Aaron please give me my keys back” Robert pleaded with a pout on his face.

Aaron was having none of it as he walked around to the driver’s side and unlocked the car to a small gasp from Robert.

“I’ll go easy I promise.” Aaron said as he slid into the car slamming the door behind him.

Robert stood nervously with his hands on his hips. He knew he had no chance of talking Aaron down so he just had to go with it and pray his car made it out in one piece.

He got into the unfamiliar passengers seat to see Aaron staring at him cheekily.

“You ready?” Aaron directed at Robert. Not listening for the answer, he revved the engine and pulled away from the barn. Robert holding his head in his hands as Aaron sped of down the road.

“I swear to god, if there’s one scratch on my car, you’re dead, understood?”

Aaron full on laughed, the sound filling the car. “Aww Robert, you’re such a romantic. Thirty minutes ago you asked me to move in with you and now you’re threating to kill me.” Aaron glanced at Robert with a grin on his face.

“Thirty minutes ago I didn’t know you were gonna steal my keys and drive in my car,” Robert snarled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Just relax Robert, nothing is gonna happen to your car. Unlike what you seem to think, I’m actually a decent driver.” Aaron glanced over at Robert with an amused and fond expression on his face.

“Eyes on the road,” Robert snapped, but his moodiness did dissolve a bit as he caught Aaron’s smile. He never could stay angry or annoyed with Aaron for long.

The rest of the car journey was spent relatively silent, Robert only broke the silence every now and then to give them directions. Robert kept an eye on Aaron the whole time, but Aaron’s eyes remained firmly focused on the road in front of him.

When Aaron pulled into the right street and switched the engine off, Robert breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding in. Causing Aaron to roll his eyes at the older man before he started laughing. “See here in one piece.”

Robert slid from the passenger seat. “We’ll see about that,” he muttered while walking around the car until he was satisfied there were no scratches or dents present. “Don’t get used to it Aaron. You won’t be driving my car again in a hurry.”

Aaron shook his head as he locked the car door and threw the keys to Robert. Who caught them quickly.

“I’ll be hiding these too,” Robert said as he let the keys dangle before shoving them in the pocket of his jacket.

They stood by the car with Aaron pressed up against the window waiting for Robert to show him their new house. Robert took Aaron’s hand and dragged him along till they reached the end of the street. They stopped at the final house of the street and Robert glanced at Aaron to gauge Aaron’s reaction.

Aaron took a few more steps forward, his eyes focused on the house in front of them. His expression was unreadable as he took everything in.

It wasn’t a big house. It was made out of red-ish bricks, it had two floors, a small garden at the front and a larger garden at the back. The house needed some refurbishing, but Robert had fallen in love with it the first moment he’d laid eyes on it. He didn’t know what it was, but for some reason it felt like home already.

Meanwhile Aaron had opened the gate and had started making his way over the path laying in the middle of the garden, the grey stones leading towards the front door.

Robert followed him slowly, knowing that he needed to give Aaron some time to take everything in.

When they reached the front door, Aaron placed his hand against it, moving his fingers over the material before he looked up at Robert, his eyes filled with numerous emotions.

“I just…This house, it’s different than I expected, but something about it just makes me feel…” Aaron let his hand slide away from the door. “For some reason it just feels right,” he finished as a smile appeared on his face. “I can imagine living here.”

Robert kept on staring at Aaron as relieve blossomed in his chest. “Come on, let me show you inside.”

Robert took the key from Aaron and unlocked the front door, stepping aside to let Aaron enter their new house first. When they got inside and Robert closed the door, he switched the hall light on and watched Aaron’s face break into a smile.

“Robert this is perfect,” Aaron said as he continued slowly down the hallway, Robert trailing behind him.

The hall was papered a flowery pattern which Robert knew would be the first thing to go. The flooring on the other hand was in pretty good condition so they could get away with cleaning it up without having to replace it.

As Aaron carried on through the house he entered the kitchen to find a decent sized space. Robert stood leaning against the door frame as he watched Aaron run his hands over the worktops before turning around to face him.

“I can’t believe this is ours.” Aaron stalked closer to Robert reaching out to touch the older man’s cheek.

“You’re worth it,” Robert said before continuing only to be cut off by Aaron’s lips attacking his with force.

Aaron pushed him back until he hit the wall with hard slam. Robert let out a groan and their mouths disconnected for a short moment before Aaron pulled his head back down and kissed him roughly. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulled him as close as possible till there was absolutely no space left between their bodies.

Aaron nibbled on Robert’s bottom lip for a moment before he slowly pushed Robert’s mouth open with his tongue, teasing Robert with the slow drag of his tongue against his. A whimper left Robert’s mouth unwillingly and he moved his right hand to the back of Aaron’s head, holding on tight as Aaron explored his mouth slowly, seemingly mapping out every part of his mouth.

After a while Aaron pulled back, his breathing irregular and his cheeks heated. “Thank you. No has ever done anything like this for me. It’s perfect Robert, everything about today is perfect.”

Robert smiled proudly, he loved seeing Aaron this way and knowing he was the reason made Robert’s heart skip a beat. “I love you Aaron,” Robert said to the younger man emotion building in his voice.

Aaron blushed at Robert’s words before once again connecting his lips to the older man’s, running his hands through Robert’s hair to receive a shallow moan in return.

Robert broke the kiss and stood still admiring the man in front on him. The way his eyes lit up when he’s truly happy or the infectious laugh that creases his forehead. Robert loved to watch Aaron’s facial expressions change in the blink of an eye.

The familiar touch on his neck pulled Robert from his daze. Reaching for Aaron’s hand before tugging him lightly to the stairs. “You’ve not seen the bedroom yet.” Robert beamed as Aaron followed behind, taking the stairs two at a time.

They reached the landing and Robert gave Aaron a short second to look around, there were three doors and the walls were painted a weird color of purple, Robert really disliked it, before he grabbed Aaron’s hands and pulled him into a room at the end of the landing.

Robert lead Aaron into a large room with a huge king-sized bed in the middle, but that wasn’t what had grabbed Robert’s attention the first time he came here. As he glanced at Aaron, who had let go of his hands to step past him, he knew Aaron was captured by the same thing as Robert back then.

A big part of the wall on the opposite side of the room was made of glass, giving a beautiful view over the garden and the small balcony that was attached to the bedroom.

Aaron glanced over his shoulder at Robert with an expression that was close to awe. It made Robert want to kiss him till he’d stolen all the air out of Aaron’s lungs.

Aaron looked back out of the window and chuckled. “I always wanted to have a balcony when I was a kid,” he said. Robert didn’t have to look at Aaron, the happiness and honest joy in his voice were all he needed to hear.

Robert stepped close to Aaron till he could slide his arms around Aaron’s waist. Aaron leaned back against Robert’s chest and sighed in content.

“I take it you like it then?” Robert muttered close to Aaron’s ear.

Aaron turned his head to the side till he could glance at Robert. “Do you seriously have to ask?”

Robert moved his hand so he could trace the skin of Aaron’s cheek with his fingertips. “I guess not,” Robert answered as he started to smile.

Aaron pulled back to look into Robert’s eyes all the while smiling up at him. He slowly dragged Robert back to the bed by the lapels of his jacket and pushed the older man down onto the mattress. Robert grinned cheekily at Aaron’s actions as his hands came to rest around Aaron’s waist.

“I can’t wait to live with you,” Aaron said while running a hand through Robert’s hair to be met with a gentle groan escaping his boyfriend’s lips.

Robert released his grip from Aaron’s waist and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, causing Aaron to practically fall on top of the older man with a laugh as Robert readjusted Aaron so he was now sitting on his lap.

“Are you happy Aaron?” Robert barely whispered into Aaron’s ear while pressing open mouth kisses to his neck.

Aaron turned slightly to face Robert, reaching for his hand and entwining it with his own. “How could I not be?” he replied as Robert sighed before resting his head against Aaron’s chest.

It was silent for a long moment while they enjoyed their closeness. Aaron wasn’t sure what made him open his mouth, but suddenly he found himself speaking words that had been on his mind for the longest time. “I never believed I deserved any of this, you know.”

Robert lifted his head, like he wanted to protest, but Aaron cut him off before he’d the chance to speak his mind. “No, just listen to me.” Aaron sighed and moved his eyes to some place on the ceiling, not wanting to see the look in Robert’s eyes as Aaron explained himself. “I always thought that I didn’t deserve to be happy, not after everything that happened in the past, after everything I’d done. But being with you has shown me that it’s not about deserving to be happy, it’s about meeting the right person and giving yourself the chance to truly be happy.”

Aaron glanced back at Robert, who was staring down at Aaron with an intense expression. His eyes glistened and Aaron would almost think that Robert had tears in his eyes if he hadn’t known that Robert never showed his emotions in that kind of way. Aaron dragged a hand across his face, his cheeks heating up as he realized what kind of words had just left his mouth. “I’m sorry, I sound like some love-sick chick, but you know…” Aaron shrugged awkwardly, which felt very strange, considering he was lying on top of a mattress.

“Aaron,” the way Robert spoke his name, so soft and full of emotion, made Aaron turn his face back towards Robert, his cheeks still warm with embarrassment.

A hand softly touched the side of his cheek and Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron’s mouth softly.

Aaron fell into the kiss sighing lightly as Robert’s lips moved from his and started placing soft kisses along Aaron’s collar bone. “You’re everything you know that,” Robert whispered against the younger man’s neck.

Smiling contently Aaron pulled Robert closer so they were inches apart. Running his hands through Robert’s hair before letting them rest against the older man’s neck. “I’m so happy you faked a breakdown that day,” Aaron muttered as they both laughed loudly.

Robert repositioned himself so he was now lying on top of Aaron, looking into the younger man’s blue eyes almost took his breath away. He finally had everything he’d always wanted. A life without burden and a man who Robert knew he’d love until his final days.

Tracing patterns across Aaron’s cheek Robert felt indescribable feelings for the man lying beneath him. Losing himself in Aaron’s eyes Robert crashed his lips against the younger mans to receive a moan of pleasure in return.

Aaron pushed against Robert’s body as the kiss deepened and his hands found Robert’s waist before moving upwards and sliding the older man’s jacket from his shoulders, throwing it to the floor, never breaking the ever growing heat between them. Robert pulled at the fabric of Aaron’s shirt before unbuttoning the top few buttons revealing Aaron’s toned chest.

There was a desperation between them, a desperation to be as close to each other as possible, to touch and to kiss. That desperation was something that had never really left them. It was a remainder of all those months of stolen moments, rough kisses and desperate touches, scared of being found out, scared of losing what they had.

Back then there had always been a feeling, a thought, that this time could be their last time together. It had sharpened every touch, every kiss, every minute spent together.

But now they had all the time in the world. They didn’t have to rush anything. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, knowing that they had the time to explore and enjoy each other in every way possible.

Robert moved his hand down to Aaron’s belt and pushed his palm against Aaron’s erection. Aaron gasped against his mouth and bucked his hips against Robert’s hand, needing as much friction as he could get. “Stop teasing,” Aaron groaned, pulling Robert’s head down and kissing him hard.

Robert winked seductively before resuming the task at hand. The older man fumbled to unbuckle Aaron’s belt as the passion between them continued to rise, causing Aaron’s breath to hitch at Robert’s hands on his steadily growing erection before he unzipped Aaron’s trousers.

Aaron’s hips rose as Robert pulled at the material before discarding it to the ground and returning his attention to the beautiful sight beneath him.

Moving upwards, Robert’s lips once again found Aaron’s in a hungry embrace, his hands roaming anywhere and everywhere across the younger man’s body.

Aaron’s nails dug into Robert’s back as Robert’s body writhed against his. The friction becoming too much for Aaron to take. “Robert please I need you,” Aaron whispered to a lust filled Robert.

Reaching for the younger man’s hands Robert moved them above Aaron’s head, holding them in place before stroking his right hand down Aaron’s body to receive a shiver of pleasure in return.

His hand found Aaron’s cock and he stroked it a few times, smiling as Aaron groaned beneath him, his beautiful lips parted as he gasped for air.

He let go of Aaron’s hands and moved his other hand down to Aaron’s ass. He circled Aaron’s hole and Aaron whimpered beneath him. “Please tell me you’ve got lube lying around here somewhere,” Aaron gasped.

Robert chuckled and captured Aaron’s lips in a slow kiss. He traced Aaron’s bottom lip with his tongue before he pulled back. “You’re lucky,” Robert murmured, his voice rough and heavy with desire. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed the lube out of it. “I really hoped our date would end up here.”

Aaron rolled his eyes as he laughed. “You’re too full of yourself.”

Robert smirked as he started stroking Aaron’s cock once again, while slowly pushing his lube covered finger inside of Aaron. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it.”

Aaron let out a low growl as Robert pushed his finger inside and pushed his body down onto the finger. “More, I can take more.”

Robert groaned and added another finger, desire and lust coursing through his body.

Aaron threw his head back, breathing heavily as the feeling of Roberts’s fingers inside him caused an overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Grabbing onto Robert’s arm Aaron pleaded in a low moan. “Rob. Robert, I need you inside me now.”

Robert smiled widely before removing his fingers and reaching into the drawer besides the bed in search for a condom. Taking the foil packet between his teeth, he returned his attention to Aaron and moved closer to the younger man’s mouth before passing the condom from his teeth to Aaron’s.

Aaron bit his lip in suspense as Roberts mouth passed the foil packet to him. Kissing Aaron’s nose quickly, Robert leant back and watched in wonder as Aaron tore the wrapper with his teeth.

Aaron sat forward with the condom in hand before lowering the latex onto Roberts’s length in one quick move.

Pushing Aaron backwards, Robert repositioned himself so his cock was teasing the opening of Aaron’s hole, causing the younger man’s breath to hitch in his throat.

He slowly pushed inside as Aaron gasped beneath him. Aaron was still open from their earlier fucking and Robert slide inside easily.

“God, you feel so good,” Robert groaned once he was fully inside of Aaron. The younger man arched his back and the pleasure rippled through Robert’s body.

“Please just move,” Aaron moaned, tangling a hand in Robert’s hair to pull their mouths together in a warm, fuzzy kiss.

“Always so impatient,” Robert muttered against Aaron’s lips, smirking lightly as he slowly started rolling his hips against Aaron, picking up a steady rhythm.

Aaron tightened his grip on Robert’s hair and wrapped his legs around Robert’s lower back, pulling the older man down against his body till their chests were pressed together. “Harder, come on Robert.”

With little persuasion Robert quickened the pace. Hitting Aaron’s prostate with every thrust he made. Aaron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

Sweat steadily formed between the two of them as Robert’s thrusts got harder and faster before taking Aaron’s erection and tugging the length rapidly, causing Aaron’s moans to echo around the empty room.

Robert removed Aaron’s legs from his back and settled them on his shoulders, Holding Aaron’s ankles with both hands as Robert pushed back inside the younger man, feeling his orgasm near with each thrust he made.

Aaron bucked his hips as Robert slammed into him. Taking over from Robert’s hand, Aaron jerked his cock slowly. Only gaining pace as he felt Robert fill him completely.

They moved together almost perfectly and Robert knew Aaron was close to coming when he hit him with a forceful push causing Aaron to whimper beneath him. 

“Come on,” Robert muttered, putting that final effort into the thrusting off his hips and finding Aaron’s lips with his own while at the same time hitting Aaron’s sweet spot. 

Aaron stiffened beneath him and Robert’s own orgasm hit him at the same time. For a moment it almost felt like he blacked out as he collapsed on top of Aaron, his breathing erratic, the force of his orgasm shocking through him. 

Aaron dragged a hand through Robert’s hair, wrapping his other arm around Robert’s back to hold him close. The heat between their bodies was almost too much to bear. 

After a while Robert placed a hand on top of the mattress and lifted his head to look down at the younger man lying beneath him. Aaron looked beautiful, his cheeks still heated and his kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. “So do you like our new bed?” Robert asked cheekily, smiling lightly.

Aaron grinned lovingly as he ran a hand through Robert’s unruly hair before looking into the older man’s hooded eyes. “It’ll do,” Aaron replied sarcastically. 

Robert nudged the younger man’s ribs playfully. “You really are a hard man to please Aaron Livesy.” 

“I’m joking. I love it. All of it,” Aaron barely whispered. 

Robert moved closer to Aaron and buried his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck, kissing his skin tenderly. “Good, because it’s for keeps,” Robert said contently. 

Lying side by side peacefully with their hands entwined together, it was the end to a perfect night. A night that would change everything for the two of them and begin the next phase of their relationship. They no longer lived in secret and their lives together were no longer tainted by betrayal, Aaron had found what he always craved and Robert had found the soul mate he once believed he never deserved. 

They knew there’d be times when they’d argue and disagree on the small things, there’d be times when they’d drive each other crazy and annoy the hell out of each other, but they were in it together. They got to where they were because of the undying love they shared. With each other everything finally made sense. 

It was the beginning of the rest of their lives and they couldn’t wait to start the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can both find us on tumblr.  
> Bakaatje: http://hayfieldmc.tumblr.com/  
> Missme033: http://missme033.tumblr.com/
> 
> We thank you for taking the time to read our story! :)


End file.
